Ahora soy un demonio
by W.M King
Summary: Naruto, un joven de 13 años, un guerrero, un shinobi y portador de un poder desconocido para las fracciones, acompáñalo en esta aventura mientras asiste a la escuela de su hermana y compañeras Shotacon Naruto x Fem issei x Harem M por lemon futuro
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amigos, les traigo este fic, ultimamente me estado viendo el anime y leido vario fic crossover de Naruto y High School DxD Y bueno les traigo mi propia historia, como veran no eh actualizado mis demas fic, bueno debido a problemas tenia pensado cancelarlos, pero no pude hacerlo, ahora buenoestoy editandolos, estarna en una pausa no definida, pero no se preocupen no sera muy larga, mientras les traigo esta historia, que actualizare muy seguidamente para mantenerme activo y sepan que estoy vivo

y de una les recomiendo este fic es un crossover entre ataque a los titanes y Dragon Ball z su protagonista es Trunks se llama un mundo mas alla de los titanes, su autor es Neopercial, se las recomiendo, bueno si me pusiera recomendar fics, tendria como cinco hojas de word XD

Agradezco a todos aquellos que lleen mis demas historias

Aclaraciones: Naruto ni High school DxD me pertenecen

"Naruto"-personaje hablando

(Shotacon)-personaje pensando

[Bost]-dragon o biju hablando

Prologo

La noche habia caido en la ciudad de Kuoh, casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban descansando, despues de hacer sus actividades diarias, pero sim embargo...

En unas de las callesde la ciudad, todo permanecia silencioso, los faroles iluminaban las vacias calles. Pero de la nada en medio de la calle, emerge un circulo, un extraño circuo de color amarrillo con simbolo grabados en el borde, de este circulo emerge la figura de un hombre el cual aparentaba unos 40 años, cabello rubio sucio su rostro estaba lleno de marcas sus ojos color Amarrillo, 1.98 de estatura siendo ademas de alto lo que seria a definicion perfecta de Fisiculturista ya que sus musculos estaban excesivamente marcados, iba vestido con un trage de corbata de amarrillo, el hombre se veia realmente furioso, su expresion lo delataba.

-"¡Sal de alli maldito bastardo!"-grito a viva voz mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, el suelo bajo sus pies se fracturaba, creando extensas grietas, su cuerpo desprendia un aura de colo amarrillento -"¡Pagaras por todo lo que hiciste!"-con ese grito el suelo vibro, destellos electrico cubrian su cuerpo

De repente las luces de los farole emepezaron a verse envueltos por destellos electrico para posteriormente explotas uno por uno, solo quedaba uno y este parpadeaba constantemente

-"¿Me buscabas?"-una voz con tono divetido se escucho del lado izquierdo del hombre vestido de amarrillo uqien rapidamente lanzo una esfera de energia de color amarrilla hacia esa direccion

¡Boooooommmmmmmm!

Una fuerte explosion resono por todo el lugar, el edificio de un negocio habia perdido una de su paredes

-"Ho, alguien parece molesto,¿por que sera?"-se volvio a escuchar la misma voz con un tono de burla

-"¡Maldito, deja de esconderte!"-rugio el hombre de ojos amarrillo furioso -"¡Te hare pagar!"

-"Vamos chase amigo calmate si tanto quieres verme"-el hombre vestido de trage amarillo volteo su mirada hacia unos de los callejones de esa zona, y observo como desde la sombra de este una figura surgia-"Aqui me tienes" -era un ¿niño? de unos 12 o treces años, 1,77 de estatura sus cabellos rubios desordenados dandole un aspecto rebelde, sus no se podian ver ya que los mechones de su cabellos los cubrian dandole un aspecto sombrio , camisa de color blanco encima de esta una chaqueta de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones legin de color negro y unos zapatos deportivos. su cuerpo para su edad estaba bien constituido sus brazos algo marcdos, el pre-adolecente de cabellos azabaches se mostraba tranquilo, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos

-"¿Un niño?, ¿es enserio?, ¿tu mataste a mis subordinados?"-pregunto con increduidad el hombre fan del color amarillo- "¡debe ser una maldita broma!"

El recien denominado "niño", entrecerro levemente sus ojos hacia el hombre

-"¿Eso que quiere decir anciano, te duele que un niño como yo haya acabado con tu patetica nobleza?"-dijo el azabache algo molesto por el hecho de haber sido llamado niño

Hombre visiblemente se molesto

-"Tsk, ahora veras mocoso"-gruño el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el azabache sus puños empezaban a desprender chispas-"Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores"-setencio chase

El rubio oscurecio su mirada

-"Recuerdame en el otro mundo, insecto"-susurro oscuramente el rubio, de repente el ambiente se sintio pesado el hombre se paralizo al sentir una intesa sed de sangre, y se paralizo aun mas al descubrir de donde venia

-"¡Esto no puede ser posible!"-se grito mentalmente al sentir como esa sed de sangre venia del mocoso que se atrevio a insultarlo-"N-No importa"-armandose de fuerza chase acumulo energia en sus mano-"Yo soy un demonio de alta clase, soy superior a ti miserable humano!"-grito-"Muere, ¡Denki-teki shi!(muerte electrica)" exclamo lanzando una gran onda de energia electrica en forma de media luna hacia el rubio

El rubio sonrio sombriamente y susurro unas palabras

-Omote 4: Denki...(Tabla 4: electricidad)-sentencio con una media sonrisa mientras una luz tenue cubria su cuerpo, el ataque impacto en el rubio, el hombre sonrio complacido

El estruendo de la explosion fue fuerte, una extensa capa de humo cubrio el area fragmento de pavimento volaron por los aires

-"Esto te enseñara tu lugar"-dijo con arrogancia, confiando en su victoria, mas sin embargo su exprecion facial cambio a una de shock al ver que al despejarse la capa de humo, revelo un intacto azabache quien permanecia parado en un crate de unos 7 metros

-"Interesante tecnica, con el so adecuado seria una tecnica mortal, creo que me la quedare na vez que acabe contigo"-el hombre no alcanzo a procesar lo que habia ocurrido, ya que en un parpadeo el rubio desaparecio de la vista del hombre en una exposion de velocidad

-¿Q-Que?-fue lo que alcanzo a decir chase

-Bimyōna shi (Muerte sutil)-chase se paralizo al escuchar esas palabras dichas directamente en sus oidos, el rubio se encontraba al lado de el. sangre empezo a salir descontoladamente de su boca

-"¡Arg!"-un agudo dolor en su estomago hizo que escupiera mas sangre

El rubio se encontraba perforando con una espada el estomago de chase

-"Chase urahoma, demonio de clase alta, asesino en masas, violador y mercenario , hoy sere tu juez, Bun (sentencia)"-lo ultimo que vio el hombre fueron unos ojos rojo como la sangre

...

Abrio sus ojos, azules como el cielo despues de una noche de sueño, su depertdor sonaba furiosamente, talo con su mano sus ojos ojos para aclarar su vision aun sonmolienta vio su habitacion, paredes de color naranja, un escritorio con una computadora , un estante con algunos libros colgado en la pared

-"Ya es de dia"-dijo con voz sonmolienta mientras se incorporaba sentandose en la cama

-"¡Naruto-chan, se te va a ser tarde!"-grito una voz desde la planta de a bajo

-"¿Uhm?-confundido miro hacia su mesita de noche donde estaba instalado su despertador y vio que marcaba la 7:50-"¡Ah me quede dormido!"-grito a toda voz para posteriormente saliro corriendo apresudarmante

En la planta de abajo

Todo era sencillo un juego de cuatros sillones alrededor de una mesa de madera, un comedor para cuatro personas, la decoracion consistia en una pintura de color naranja en las paredes estaban puestos varios cuadros en las cuales muchos de ellos estaban, una mujer 30 años de cabellos de color rojo vestido blanco con una parte de color verde, mujer era enterminos claros, hermosa sus ojos color violeta y su suave piel blanca la hacian lucir delicada, unos pechos copa D, a su lado se encontraba un hombre, este era un poco mas alto que la mujer su cabello rubio de puntas que le llegaba hasta los hombros vestia una camisa tipo expandex de color azul, sus ojos de un coor azul cielo, su rostro algo afeminado, frente de ellos seencontraban unos niños, mas especificamente un niño y una niña, el primero tenia el cabello rubio que aparentaba unos 6, ojos azules como el cielo lo que mas resaltaba eran unas marcas en sus mejillas que le daban e aspecto de un zorrito, la segunda era un niña su cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, ojos de color violetas a diferencia del pimero este no tenia marcas en sus mjillas, esta se notaba que era mayo su edad rondaba entre los 10 u once años

De las escaleras bajo un apresurado Naruto quien se diriio rapido al comedor alli se encotro con una peliroja, la misma de la foto

-Buenos dias ka-san-saludo Naruto para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre quien le sonreia

Naruto para su edad de 13 años estaba n buen estado fisico s cabello rubio siempre desordenado, que le hacia dar un aspecto rebelde, sus ojos azles, media , 1,77, alto para su edad vestia el uniforme de la secundaria de kuoh a la cual entre saltandose de grados ya que demostro un alto conocimiento, actualmente se encuentra cursando segundo año hoy era su primer dia

-Buenos dias Naruto-chan-saludo igulamente sin dejar de sonreir

-Naruko-one-san sa se fue?-pregunto co curiosidad mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su bolso

la peliroja asintio

-"Si, me dijo que tenia una reunion en el club de ocultismo temprano al parecer surgio una emergencia"-informo Kushina(N/A: ya que, ustedes ya lo sabian _)

-"Ok, voy saliendo, se me hace tarde, adios OKa-san te amo"-dijo Naruto con una tostada en su boca , estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta cuando un mano sujeto la suya

-"Espera Naruto-chan, olvidaste algo"-dijo con una sonrisa astuta Kushina

-"Ah que se...me..."-Naruto se qedo congelado y se sonrojo, pues su madre le habia dado un beso, muy, muy, pero muy cerca de los labios-"O-Oka-san?"

-"Nos vemos luego Naruto-chan"-dijo con una sonrisa jugetona, empuzando a Naruto hacia fuerta, cerrandole la puerta en la cara al rubio

-"Ok, eso fue extraño"-se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras iba rumbo hacia a la academia a paso apresurado mientras saludaba a la gente que conocia -"Mi primer dia y ya voy tarde"-se dijo pero entonces vio un callejon y el foco de su cerebro se encendio y se dirigio hacia una parte donde no transitaran genteuna ves alli el rubio se fijo que no haia nadie y con una mano hizo un sello de manocerro sus ojos-(¡Kamui!)-penso abriendo sus ojos revelando que ya no eran azules si no que tenian un color rojo sangre con la iris en forma de una elice, de repente un portal precio frente de el y sin dudarlo entro alli

Academia Kuoh

(N/A: No pondre la descripcion, digo, ya deben saber como es...Y me da algo de flojera XD)

Esta antes solo admitia y educab solo a las mujeres per por una reforma del gobierno de japon estas se volvieron Mixtas, aceptando ahora a los varones los cuales se inscribian con la espernzan de porder conseguir una sexy chica como su novia (N/a: aqui se le diria en busca de coronar una jeba)

En un cajellon cerca de la academia un portla se abrio una suve brisa soplo levantando los papeles que se encontraban alli, de ese portal emergio Naruto quien rapidamente se dirigio hacia la institucion

No se detuvo a admirar la academia pues se encontraba corriendo apresurado

-"Ahora, a dirigirme hacia el aula 1-B"-se dijo mientrascaminaba por los pasillos-sera mejor que pregunte a alguien , pero a quien?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras notaba la ausencia de alumno, bueno era normal pus ya era hora de ver clases-entonces miro que por unos pasillos una chica caminaba y asi que atuo rapido-"Ey"-exclamo llamando la antecion de la chica que lo volto a ver

Esta chica era de cabello castaño que le llegaban hasta los hombros, ojo de un color dorado, su piel estaba algo bronceada su estatura era de 1,90, tenia ben cuerpo, pechos copa D la chica era linda a opinion de Naruto

-"Eh?"-fue lo que dijo la chica al ver quien le llamaba

Naruto s acerco a ella

-"Hola, disculpa que te moleste, pero es que soy nuevo y no se donde queda el aula 1-B, ¿podrias decirme donde queda?"-pregunto cortesmente a la chica que tenia en frente

-"Ah, si queda justo alli"-señalo donde se encotraba el aula dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Naruto se la devolvio

-"Muchas gracias emm?"-

-"Isae, Isae Hyodo"-se presento la chica con una sonrisa

-"Muchas gracias Isae-chan"-dijo inclinandose levemente mientras le sonreia, ante eso Isae se sonrojo uno poco por el "chan", ya que era primera ve que un chico se dirigia a ella asi-"Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos despues sai-chan"-Naruto salio corriendo antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa

-"Es lindo"-dijo sin pensar Isai, y se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo -"mejor me apresuro voy tarde, pero ahora que lo pienso, se veia algo joven para estar en segundo año"-se pregunto pero al final se encogio de hombros y siguio su camino

con Naruto

Este ya habia llegado a su destino

-"Este es el salon"-se dijo y procedio a tocar la puerta , al cabo de unos segundo esta fue abierta por un hombre, este se veia algo mayor ya que sus canas en su cabello lo delataban

-"Si, se le ofrece algo, jovencito?"-pregunto amablemente el que era el profesor del aula extrañado de ver a alguien tan joven usando el uniforme de la institucion

Naruto saco una hoja de su bolso y se extendio al profesor

-"Si, tome"-dijo y profesor la tomo

-"Asi que tu eres, el estudiante nuevo?, bien espera unos segundos-dijo el profesor-ah y mi nombre es Aisawa hakeru"-se presento

-"Un placer Aisawa-sensei"-dijo cortesmente, el profesor Aisawa sonrio y entro al aula

dentro del Aula

los estudiante miraban com su profesor hablaba con aguien en la puerta, bueno algunos pues otros habian aprovechado para hablar un poco ente ellos mientras el profesor estaba en la puerta, una de las que estaba pendiente de la puerta er auna chica de cabello plateado

-"Atencion clase"-dijo llaando la atencion de sus alumno quienes dejaron de hablar para prestarle atecnion a su profesor-"Bueno, les informo que tenemos un nuevo estudiante en la institucion y en este salon, espero que le den una buena bienvenida, ya puedes pasar"-dijo el profesor

Todos miraban expectantes lo que puediera ser e nuevo alumno, las chicas esperaban que no fuera guapo y que no fuera un pervertido, os chicos solo mascullaron entre diente "genial, otro mas"

entonces la puerta se abrio y entro Naruto quien le sonrio a todos

-"Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un placer espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes"-Se presento ante todos con una sonrisa

...

...

...

-"¡KAWAIII!"-griaron todas las feminas

...

En otra parte de la escuela

Club de investigacion de lo oculto

Todo permanecia en silencio, cuatros figuras estaban sentados en unos sillones, todo iluminado por unas velas de coor rojo

-"Entonces, podrias decirme cual es el motivo de su llamado, Bachou"-la que habo fue una chica, esta tenia e cabello negro, ojos color violeta un rostro con fracciones delicadas, su piel blanca y delicada , un cuerpo de infarto con unas curvas pronunciadas unos pechos copa D vestia el uniforme de la escuela, ella era Akeno Himejima, vice-presienta del club de olcutismo

A su lado se encontraba otra chica, esta tenia el cabello de color rubio era un poco mas baja que Akeno su rostro tenia fracciones delicadas un lunar debajo del ojo derecho resaltaba mas su belleza ,su piel era blanca, pechos copa D al igual que akeno vestia el uniforme de la academia, ella era Kira Yuuto

-"En realidad yo no los convoque"-esta vez la que respondio fue otra chica esta tenia el cabello rojo como a sangre, sus ojos azules, sus fracciones dignas de una princesas, elegancia y delicadeza combinadas, sus pechos copa Dvestia el uniforme de la academia, ella era Rias Gremory, presidenta del club del ocultismo

-"¿Entonces?"-pregunto confundida Kira

-"Esa fui yo"-dijo una cuarta chica, esta tenia e cabelo de coor rubio que a diferencia de Kira este parecia haber sido extraido del mismo solo, sus ojos color violeta, su cuerpo sin duda lo que cualquier hombre desearia en una mujer, sus pechos Copa D esta vestia el uniforme de la academia

-"Ho, y a ¿que se debe Naruko-sempai?"-pregunto Akeno esta vez

Naruko uzumakI, hija de kushina y hremana mayor Naruto Uzumaki

Naruko tenia un rostro de suma seriedad

-"Ayer, como a las 10 de la noche, un incremento considerable en la parte sur de la ciudad"-informo Naruko a las demas

-"¿Un incremento de poder?, pero ayer no senti o percibi algo fuera d lo normal a esa hora y tu bien sabes que no se me habria pasado algo asi en mi territorio"-dijo Rias a la rubia

-"Yo apenas puede sentirlo, y deben saber que unas de mis habilidades mas destacadas es el de sentir la energia demoniaca o cualquier otro tipo de energia"-explico recibiendo asentimiento de todos ya que conocian esa informacion-"la razon por la cual no sintieron esa energia, fue por que un escudo, no muy potente lo encubria, yo apenas pude detectarlo"-

los demas se quedaron pensativos

-"Tendremos que investigar esto mas tarde, no podemos dejar esto pasar de largo"-dijo Rias-"mientras tanto vayamos a clases, segun tengo entendido hoy tu hermano llega a la escuela eh, Naruko?"-

el rostro de Naruko se ilumino

-"¡Si! mi pequeño Otōto!"-dijo Naruko co una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente

-(Shotacon)-pensaron todas las demas con una gota

-"Fufufufu, ya quiero conocerlo, y ver or que razon salto de grado fufufufufu"-dijo riendo Akeno con una mano en su mejilla

-(Otra,bueno no me sorprende)-pensaron Rias y Kira con una gota estilo anime

-"Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde"-dijo Rias despidiendo la reunion

...

En otro lugar

una iglesia abandonada, un lugar donde antes le rezaba a dios, ahora se encontraba totalmente abandonada, o eso se creia.

En una habitacion, de esa iglesia, la que deberia ser el despacho del cura, una figura se encontraba observando por la ventana todo el cielo

-"Valla, Valla, a si que, otro portador de un Sacre gear eh, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante"-dijo aqella persona quien miraba por la ventana, era la figura de una mjer, esta sonrio oscuramente-"Este es mio, eliminare a la portadora del sacred gear y me hare con el poder de ese chico, ese poder no se debe desperdiciar"-se dijo meintras veia con interes una foto en la cual aparecia cierto rubio-"Naruto Uzumaki, tu poder...

Sera mio..."

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

Bueno antes de que se vayan le aclaro que esta historia como las demas sera un harem como vieron Naruto es menor que todas

Espero les haya gustado

Comenten


	2. Chapter 2

MauricioOwO: Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste

Lord Frederick: si mi hermano me equivoque, y valla equivocación, la estatura será la misma que tuvo cuando era gennin disculpa ese error, espero te guste este cap

Bladetri: Gracias XD

Gadihan: claro es una de mis favoritas…es que es tan…kawaii…ok, eso fue raro, gracias por leer

Zeadreus: Si, fue un gran error de mi parte, lo corregiré, dios que vergüenza, que vergüenza, gracias por leer

Zafir09: jejeje, espere espera y veras, gracias por comentar y leer la historia

Berseker96: Gracias por comentar y leer, saludos

Silber D. Wolf: gracias bro

Sakura3112: Gracias hermano, o hermana es que la otra vez alguien uso el nombre de usuario de una mujer y lo salude como ella….que insultada me echaron ese día XD, sin ofender solo digo XD

Fraxures: Fem vali….bueno esta dentro, me tomaste la debilidad por los fem no? XD, gracias por leer

Mariano538: Gracias espero que te guste el capitulo

Gracias a todos aquellos y aquellas que leen y siguen la historia, muchas gracias

Aclaraciones: Ni Naruto ni High School DXD me pertenecen

Aviso: Naruto tiene la misma estatura que cuando era gennin, y las demas personajes de High school como en el anime (Incluida Isae y kira)

Capitulo 1

En un espeso boque, pasos apresurados se escuchaban, dos Borrones amarrillos y uno rojo se lograban ver desde la espesura, la respiración agitada el sonido de hojas siendo pisadas resonaban

-¡Atrápenlos no dejen que se escapen! —Un grito se escuchó a través del bosque, la figura de varios hombres corriendo persiguiendo a un trio de personas corrían sin descanso alguno

-Por aquí—era el susurro de un chico de una edad de 17 años mientras corría, el niño tenía el cabello de color rubio y unos ojos azules vestía un chaleco de color de color marrón unos pantalones de color negro estos en la parte de la rodilla tenían unas vendas y un bolsillo de forma cuadrada en su frente reposaba un banda metalica atada por un tela de color azul en el medio de la placa de metal tenia grabada un hoja, una línea partía a la mitad el símbolo, el chico llevaba en sus hombros una mujer la cual tenía el cabello de un color rojo carmesí, aparentaba unos 30 años de edad, pero la realidad es otra esta mujer vestía el mismo ropaje que el rubio solo que no llevaba atada la banda en su frente—No pierdas el ritmo Naruko-le dijo el rubio a una Chica la cual tenía el mismo color de cabello de Naruto la niña tendría entre unos 13 o 14 años, tenía los ojos azules como el chico unas tres líneas en cada mejillas adornaban su rostro, vestía un chaleco de color Naranja con franjas de color negro, unos short de del mismo color que le llegaban hasta las rodillas

-Hai, Naruto-Ni—respondió la chica sin disminuir la velocidad

Naruto observo de reojo su espalda, y de un rápido giro sacando un Kunai de su bolsillo desvió un Shuriken que iba contra su hermana quien dio un salto y se posó en una rama

-Tsk, nos alcanzaron—gruño Naruto mirando como un grupo de 6 hombres con la misma ropa de el rubio y la pelirroja que Naruto llevaba en su hombro pero con unas mascaras con el kanji de raíz lo empezaban a rodear

-Uzumaki Naruto, por órdenes de Hokage-sama tenemos que llevarlos a la aldea, lo quieras o no—dijo un Ambu a unos metros de distancia del trio

Naruto soltó un bufido

-Yo solo sigo órdenes del verdadero Hokage de la aldea—respondió secamente Naruto empuñando un Kunai entre sus manos

-Debes de entender, que tu padre es un traidor que no merece el puesto de Hokage—dijo otra voz esta vez a las espaldas del Ambu este llevaba la máscara de un perro sus cabellos de color plata

-Nunca me espere esto de ti, eh, Kakashi-san—dijo Naruto con voz fría mirando al recién llegado

-Y yo tampoco me espere que tu padre hiciera tal acto…-respondió Kakashi con tono frio

-¡Sabes tan bien como yo que el no hizo nada! -grito con furia Naruto

-Naruto-ni…-la voz temblorosa de Naruko llamo la atención de Naruto que al escucharla suavizo un poco su semblante y miro de reojo a la chica

-Naruko-chan—dijo Naruto mirando a su pequeña hermana—no tengas miedo…

El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a expulsar una tenue capa de energía celeste

-¡No dejen que expulse su Chkara, ataquen! —grito un Ambu de cabellera castaña, dos Ambu raídamente salieron disparado contra el rubio

-¡Grrrr!—con ese fruñido el cuerpo de Naruto expulso una onda de Chkara que hizo detener a los dos Ambu, Naruto miro a su hermana y le dedico una sonrisa y en un segundo Naruto se encontraba frente a su hermana aun sonriéndole, Naruto le extendió el cuerpo de la mujer peliroja inconsciente a la perpleja niña rubia quien rápidamente acepto el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer —todo estará bien ¡de veras!—exclamo dándole un toque en la frente con dos dedos empujándola hacia atrás y para incredulidad de todos la chica y la mujer inconscientes desaparecieron en un portal que las absorbió—cuida a mama Naruko mientras llego con ustedes…

-¡No Naruto-Ni!—grito Naruko para posteriormente ser absorbida por el vórtice

Naruto de un rápido movimiento dio un salto esquivando una llamarada, Naruto aterrizo en una rama y vio al tipo que la lanzo el ataque y hizo una mueca, vio como un Ambu con cabello negro azabache y mascara de cuervo lo miraba fijamente

-Mírate Itachi, una herramienta de la aldea—dijo Naruto revelando unos ojos de color rojo con un patrón de color negro en forma de un remolino dejando sorprendido al recién llegado el cual era un Ambu de cabello azabache de la misma estatura de Naruto llevaba una máscara de cuervo y al de cabello de color blanco

Al lado del Ambu de nombre Itachi se posó el Ambu d mascara de perro y cabello blanco

-(¡El Sharingan, tuvo todo este tiempo un Sharingan! Y lo peor de todo ha alcanzado esa etapa)—pensó Itachi con sorpresa, retirándose su máscara de revelando un rostro de tez algo bronceada, unas ojeras bajo sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color negro profundo

-Ese es el deber de todo ninja que deberías entender ya Naruto, nosotros solo somos herramientas de nuestra aldea…-fueron las palabras de Kakashi quien se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro tapado por la mitad por una máscara de color negro que tapaba la nariz y ojo Izquierdo

Los demas Ambus rodearon a Naruto

-Antes de empezar…¿quién te dio el Sharingan?—pregunto Itachi a Naruto quien embozo una mueca de furia

-Aquella persona que tú te encargaste de asesinar, bastardo—dijo Naruto haciendo girar con furia su Sharingan –

-Así que Izami, eh Naruto—Dijo con voz fría Itachi, Naruto lo miro con odio

-Si, y me encargare de vengarla como se debe, acabando con tu miserable vida—Dijo Naruto con voz muerta

-Sera mejor que te entregues Naruto y a Naruko y tu Madre son las ultimas de tu clan y Konoha no puede darse el lujo de perder a dos activos muy valiosos—Naruto al escuchar esas palabras, fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Ahora, Hatake, tu serás el primero en sufrir mi furia primero—dijo Naruto haciendo a una velocidad segadora unos sellos de mano

-Dices eso, peo terminaras al igual que tu padre…

-¡Estilo de Rayo: garra eléctrica asesina! —Naruto elevó su brazo al aire y del cielo cayo un rayo directo al brazo del rubio el cual se cubrió completamente de electricidad y de la mano de Naruto salieron 5 puntas hechas de electricidad—¡Los matare a todos! —grito con furia Naruto lanzándose contra todos aquellos ninjas

…

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces mientras observaba sentado desde la sombra de un árbol en el instituto el cielo, Ya había pasado el primer bloque de clase en su primer día en la escuela y era hora del descanso, miraba al cielo con nostalgia sus ojos azules hasta ahora todo iba normal, nada fuera de lo común, en su salón como habia previsto era más la cantidad de chicas que de chicos

-Esa energía en el aire—pensó Naruto para sus adentros, desde que habia llegado habia sentido esa energía desde que piso el instituto—demonios, hay varias presencias, sin duda alguna en este instituto hay varios de ellos. —reflexiono cerrando los ojos

-¡Naruto-ni! —Naruto sonrió al escuchar ese grito pronunciando su nombre, poso su mirada a un lado y noto como un borrón amarrillo se le lanzaba encima de él y sintió como dos suaves bultos eran aprisionado en su cara

-Naru-Naruko-chan...A-aire…necesito…aire—decía Naruto sintiendo como el aire se le iba de sus pulmones

-¿Eh? —Naruko se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de su hermano se encontraba entre sus pechos—¡lo siento! —dijo Naruko avergonzada liberando a su hermano de su agarre

-¡Maldito suertudo! —fu el grito de dos chicos que al igual que los demas entes masculinos que observaron la escena sintieron una enorme envidia sobre el rubio

-Descuida…estoy bien Naruko-chan-dijo Naruto después de recuperarse dedicándole una sonrisa y acariciándoles suavemente el cabello a la chica quien se sonrojo levemente

-¡Awwww! —chillaron unas chicas con un sonrojo en su rostro al observar la escena

-(Y a estas que les pasa)—pensó Naruto rascándose la mejilla confundido observando a las chicas quienes tenían corazones en los ojos

-Y dime ¿cómo ha sido tu primer día en el Instituto? –pregunto Naruko sentándose a un lado de Naruto

-Ah, bueno me ha ido bien, salvo que llegue un poco tarde jeje—rio Naruto rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado

-Hay, Naruto-ni, el primer día y llegas tarde— dijo Naruko regañándolo

-sí, es solo que no dormí bien a noche y me levanté un poco tarde eso es todo—dijo Naruto restándole importancia

Mientras en el segundo piso del instituto una figura observaba como Naruto y Naruko charlaban

-Que observa tanto, bachou—pregunto una segunda figura que habia llegado al lugar donde Rías Gremory se encontraba observando el intercambio de ambos hermanos

-Solo observo Naruko, tal parece que está hablando con su hermano—respondió la pelirroja rápidamente

-Si, ya me di cuenta, se parecen demasiado—dijo Akeno observando a ambos rubios –aunque debo decir que el hermano de Naruko es una ternura

-Akeno…

-Bien, bien—dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, viendo como Rías se iba y sentaba en unos sillones y tomaba una taza de Té—y bueno, ¿me puedes decir el interés tan repentino en el hermano de Naruko-chan? Acaso tienes pensado…-

-Es una petición de Naruko— interrumpió Rías rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Akeno—según me dijo su hermano una vez, expulso una cantidad de energía, que no supo reconocer, me dijo que fue un poder sumamente alto, no me dijo te tipo de energía era pero…

-Piensas que pueda ser un Sacre gear?—termino Akeno sentándose en un sillón frente a su Rey quien le asintió

-Además que existe la posibilidad que tenga el mismo potencial que Naruko y si es así…-Rías miro el contenido de su taza, Akeno la observo y levanto una ceja—Lo quiero para mi…

-Sabes que eso se puede malinterpretar—dijo Akeno divertida, Rías quien habia tomado algo de su se te ahogo—jeje no sabía que fuera una Shota, eh, Bachou

-¡Akeno!

…

-Bueno Naruto, nos vemos en casa y disculpa que no pueda verme contigo a casa hoy—se disculpó Naruko ya levantada al igual que Naruto quien le sonreía

-Descuida, te espero en casa—dijo Naruto al ver como su hermana se alejaba, Naruto borro su sonrisa y bajo su mirada un poco—(Cuando piensas decirme, eh, Naruko)—pensó Naruto al sentir de nuevo esa energía bien conocida para el corriendo por el cuerpo de su hermana al igual que ora energia, sintió como Naruko se acercaba a dos de las misma energía que habia sentido antes—solo puedo velar por el que no te pase nada…-dijo en un susurro mientras se colocaba bolso tipo maletín al mismo tiempo que la alarma de la reanudaciones de clase sonaba—

- **Dentro de poco su Chkara desaparecerá de todo su sistema completamente—** una voz gruesa y profunda resonó en la mente del rubio quien sonrio con tristeza

-Si, lo se Kurama…-murmuro Naruto para irse a su salón

Sin darse cuenta que una pequeña figura le habia visto con intriga

-Tengo que decirle A bachou…

…

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh iba metido en sus pensamientos, hoy habia sido un día normal de clases, no tuvo problema para ponerse al corriente en las materias de hecho su conocimiento y facilidad de adaptación sorprendieron a los profesores que le impartían clase, pero habia algo que le inquietaba y era la mirada de una chica que lo observaba insistentemente, Koneko, era su nombre era una chica un la cual tenía su misma altura pero no su misma edad tenía el cabello blanco, en otras palabras era una tierna loli , pero eso no era lo que inquietaba a Naruto si no era la energía que emanaba, era energía demoniaca…

Naruto levanto una ceja, y miro de reojo su espalda, se dio cuenta que habia entrado en una calle donde no habia nadie además de él, noto como el solo e estaba ocultando., Naruto puso un semblante serio, escucho como algo rompía el aire, con una reacción rápida el rubio dio un salto y giro en el aire al mismo tiempo que una lanza blanca se estrellaba donde el se encontraba antes parado, Naruto cayó al suelo suavemente, miro hacia unos arbustos en una plaza cercana

-Sé que estás allí, sal de una vez—dijo Naruto con voz tranquila

El arbusto se empezó a remover y unos momentos después una figura salía desde el

-Veo que no eres un simple niñato después de todo—dijo la persona que acababa de salir, era un hombre tamaño promedio, cabello castaño ojos del mismo color vestía una camisa de color negro encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero y un pantalón de mismo color

Naruto lo observo con un ceño fruncido

-¿Qué mierda quieres? ahora no estoy de humor para tratar con un idiota—pregunto Naruto con aburrimiento haciendo que el sujeto gruñera molesto por eso

-Veo que no estas asustado ni impresionado por lo que acaba de pasar-dijo el hombre voz gruesa y arrogante-No es personal niño solo pasaba por aquí y sentí una firma de energía emanar de aquí, y me encontré contigo y no puedo dejar que estés libres por allí

-(Detecto un poco de mi energía, tengo que corregir eso)—pensó Naruto sin dejar de observar a su atacante—¿Quién te ordeno atacarme, eh Caído? —pregunto Naruto con calma

-Valla, valla, al parecer estas informado eh, niño—dijo el sujeto para que inmediatamente un par de alas de plumas negras aparecieran en su espalda, Naruto no se inmuto—y respecto a quien me lo ordeno, bueno solo digamos que alguien con quien no te quieres enfrentar…-dijo para que un círculo mágico se formara frente al caído para posteriormente que una lanza se materializara—Ahora a cumplir mi encargo…-la lanza de luz salió directo contra Naruto

—No tengo tiempo para esto…-dijo y un parpadeo Naruto despareció y la flecha impacto contra el suelo

El Ángel caído abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Que Mier... —el Ángel caído no pudo pues Naruto apareció encima del caído y le dio una patada en descenso

¡BOOOOOMMMM! ¡CRASH!

Una leve cortina de humo se levantó y cuando se despejo se vio como en un cráter el Ángel caído yacía enterrado inconsciente

Naruto quien estaba un lado del cuerpo inconsciente del Ángel caído solo lo observo un momento antes de que desde su bolso sacara un rollo pequeño

-Kai—murmuro y el pequeño rollo ahora era unos del tamaño de un bate de béisbol lo extendió en el suelo y sin delicadeza tomo el cuerpo del caído y lo puso encima del rollo y hizo una pose de manos—Sellar…-murmuro y en una explosión de humo el cuerpo del caído ya no estaba, Naruto enrollo de nuevo el pergamino y lo regreso a su tamaño normal y lo introdujo nuevamente en su bolso—Bueno será mejor que valla a casa, ya es algo tarde—dijo Naruto con tranquilidad retomando su camino

 **-Sabes que te estuvieron observando todo el tiempo? —** la voz de Kurama resonó en la mentedel rubio

Naruto solo sonrío de medio lado y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Si, pero dejemos que se valla, además, no creo que actúen tan deliberadamente, además de que sabemos que me vio peleando, tenemos la ventaja.

- **No entiendo tu lógica. Sería más fácil borrarle la memoria con el Sharingan—** Kuramaescupió el nombre de aquel ojo de poderes legendarios

-Nah, de igual forma si voy a estudiar con demonios, y mi hermana es una de ellos, tenían que enterarse en algún momento—explico Naruto a través de la conexión mental—Además…quiero que así sea …-dijo los ultimo en un susurro perdiéndose por las calles de aquella ciudad

…

En una esquina cerca de donde Naruto acababa de luchar contra aquel Ángel caído, una pequeña peliblanca con el uniforme femenino de la escuela Kuoh se encontraba todavía sin salir de su impresión lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que acababa de observar

-Definitivamente, esto tiene que saberlo Rias-sama…-susurro a chica y posteriormente un circulo con símbolos apareciera bajo sus pies seguido de eso la chica desapareció de alli

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero ansioso sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

Saludo a todos mis estimados lectores, disculpen la tardanza. Otra vez…sinceramente saque vairas versiones de este capítulo y al final me decidí por este, mañana publicare esas versiones en mi página en Facebook que por cierto si quieren ingresar se las dejare en mi perfil

Ahora bien, tengo una noticia mala, me veo en la penosa situación de cancelar historias como

Naruto ojos definitivos: la razón es que cuando escribí esta historia estaba metido en el cliché ya saben lo que estaba de moda y lo escribí, entiéndame, aunque era un novato primerizo, no se si haya cambiado mi forma de escribir o haya mejorado pero el punto es que ya no me sentía cómodo escribiéndola, estará en adopción interesados una MP y negociaremos…

Naruto el futbolista Shinobi: bueno esta historia de verdad me duele dejarla, era algo ambicioso crear este tipo de historia, la dejo no por la aceptación o la baja de comentarios que tiene, (bueno en parte es así) la dejo por que en verdad la inspiración para esa historia esta, pero no las ganas, esta la pondré en adopción así que los interesados mándenme un mp

Traición en Kalos: en verdad, esta historia fue una de las mejores recibidas en mi historial en Foros Dz, aquí no tanto, pero, en fin, el punto es que otra vez caí en el cliché y no me sentía cómodo escribiendo una historia con una trama tan explotada a si que por eso la dejo, estará en adopción interesados ya saben que hacer

Naruto el despertar de una divinidad: bueno, en realidad estoy en un debate sin en dejarla o en no dejarla próximamente decidiré que hacer con ella

Ya bueno para terminar quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que leyeron las historias que acabo de mencionar y que desgraciadamente voy abandonar (por favor no me maten)

Respondiendo Reviews:

Guest(Invitado): Me alegro que te guste espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy, gracias por comentar

TXPK2460: Aquí esta la actualización espero las disfrutes, gracias por comentar

Monika : aquí esta el capitulo espero te guste, gracia por comentar

Trollmemex: Gracias y aquí esta la actualización gracias por leer

Guest: Aquí esta espero e guste, gracias por comentar

: gracias hermano, espero te guste y disculpa la demora, gracias por comentar

Max Shadow: Hola, claro a medida que vaya avanzando la historia se ira contando como llegaron al mundo DxD, Y el de por qué Naruto es menor ahora que Naruko, te llevaras una sorpresa

Bladetri: Gracias XD

Zafiro09: si, hermano acertaste en gran parte en tu comentario, en los próximos capítulos se ira aclarando que fue lo que sucedió en las naciones elementales y el por que el Naruto es menor ahora, como lo dije arriba, te llevaras una sorpresa, gracias por comentar!

Ivan meza: Aquí esta mi hermano espero lo disfrutes, gracias por comentar

Nightmare Nightmare: hola hermano gracias por comentar y respecto a eso, en verdad eso no será posible, trama aunque en un principio parezca que no eventualmente sucederá, pero eso si, cero rias! El la ayudara pero no formara parte de su nobleza!...en serio ya esta muy usado,

Fenixrojo: aquí esta espero difrutes el capitulo, gracias por comentar

Son Dexex: ¡muchas gracias mi hermano!

Gjr-sama: hola gracias por comentar, y como lo dije allá arriba, aunque no lo parezca al principio eventualmente sucederá, bueno eso depende, puede cambiar, no se sabe que pueda pasr por esta loca mente mía

Agradezco a todos aquellos que le dan favorito y siguen esta historia, en verdad gracias

Por cierto publique una historia crossover entre dragón Ball Z y High School DxD Si les interesa esta en mi perfil se llama Recuperando lo que era antes

Sin más que decir espero que les guste este capitulo

Antes de comenzar quisiera recomendarles estas historias

Niñeros por obligación! By Hitsuzen278

Semidiós con Sharingan By Nancy Xanat

La edad no importa By God of hope

El titiritero By maxcrou

El lobo feroz de la estrella del mañana By uzuindra.2

Grandes historias que merecen ser leídas

Aclaraciones: Naruto, High School DxD y Sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capitulo II

Un rayo cayó en el suelo de aquella ciudad de Japón, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, las calles estaban completamente vacías todos sus habitantes permanecían resguardados en sus hogares, otro rayo cayó y el sonido de aquel rayo resonó por toda la ciudad de Kuoh

En la academia de esa ciudad, más específicamente en la academia Kuoh, una reunión se llevaba a cabo en un afamado club de a misma

-¡no puede, no es posible, simplemente no, no puede ser! —azotando sus manos contra la mesa donde alrededor de esta sentados en el sofá los demas miembros del club de investigación de lo paranormal, exclamo su opinión Naruko

-Acaso desconfías de la información de Koneko? -Esta vez quien tomó la palabra fue Rías quien elegantemente dejaba su tasa de té en la mesa

Naruko se mordió un labio

-es que…el me… el me lo hubiera dicho—en voz baja la adolescente rubia, murmuro esas débiles palabras

Rías quien estaba al lado de su sierva puso una mano en el hombro de esta mientras le dirigía una mirada compresiva

Hace unos momentos antes de que la lluvia comenzara, Koneko habia llegado al salón del club con una información muy inquietante para lo miembro del club y mas ara la Uzumaki

-Aunque se me haga difícil de creer que tu hermano haya derrotado a un Ángel caído de un solo golpe, aun es difícil de digerir Koneko es una de mis mejores fuentes cuando de recolectar información se trata…-murmuro la chica pelirojo mientras acababa su te

Todos los miembros del club quedaron en silencio

-Y como piensa proceder Buchou?—pregunto Akeno Himejina su Rey quien lo medito unos segundos antes de contestar

-Por lo que me dijo Koneko es más que claro que conoce sobre lo paranormal ya que según Koneko no mostro alguna reacción cuando el Ángel caído se revelo ante el—recibiendo un asentimiento de la Loli de cabello blanco, Rías continuo—Además el derrotar a un Ángel caído con tanta facilidad…además esa información de la muerte de ese demonio de clase alta hace unas noches hallado en esta ciudad me tiene alerta…

-Se refiere a Chase Urahoma?...es cierto, cree que el hermano de Naruko-chan tenga algo que ver?

Naruko de repente se paró de su sitio, su cabello rubio ensombrecía su mirada

-Me tiene que dar respuestas—con un murmuro apreto sus puños, Naruko

Rías solo suspiro

-Naruko no te pongas así, ten en cuenta que tú eres un demonio, y el posiblemente lo sepa, o no, pero la cuestión aquí es que tu no le dijiste nada igualmente—resalto Rías con palabras sutiles y tranquilas

Naruko soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su sitio, Rías miro a Akeno y a Kira

-Akeno, Kira, quiero que mañana al iniciar las clases contacten con Naruto Uzumaki y lo traigan hacia acá—ordeno con tono firme la princesa carmesí

-Hai—

Naruko solo permaneció con la mirada gacha metida en sus pensamientos

-(Cuanto más ocultas, Naruto)

…

Tsubaki Shinra, vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil en la academia Kuoh, considerada una de las damas del hielo para los alumnos ya sea por su estricta personalidad, o lo fría que odia llegar a ser aplicando las reglas de la institución académica

Pero eso, solo era una fachada para los humanos

Ella era un demonio, perteneciente a la familia Sitri, subordinada de la menor de las hijas de esta familia

-M…Maldición—mascullo por lo bajo mientras yacía recostada en un conteiner de aquel almacén, en su ropa la cual era la del instituto yacían varios cortes algunos sangrantes

-Ven, ven demonio-chan…-una tétrica y oscura voz hizo eco por todo el lugar, Tsubaki se tensó mientras miraba de reojo a su lado izquierdo y vio con preocupación como una sombra de forma de una silueta canina se podía ver, unos gruñidos animales se escucharon acompañado con unos pasos—Todavía no nos divertimos lo suficiente…

¿Cómo habia terminado en aquella situación?

Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo ella mientras sentía como esos pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca de ella, se suponía que era una misión fácil, un demonio callejero de rango medio, algo que ella no pudiera manejar, se equivocó…

-¡Ahí estas! ¡Grrrrrr!

Una bestia, un perro de más de 5 metros deforme, su pelaje de color negro, tenía 7 pares de piernas, 2 par de alas en su deforme lomo, 5 ojos rojo miraron a la castaña con hambre

-Fuiste en verdad un demonio escurridizo—dijo con voz bestial aquel monstruo que se relamió los labios mostrando de paso unos afilados y grotescos dientes, Tsubaki solo pudo mirar con miedo como aquel monstruo abría su hocico y se formaba un círculo mágico frente este de color negro

-Ahora…¡Muere!

La chica cerro sus ojos

[ Denki Denki: electric death ]

-¡GYAAAAAARRRRR!

Tsubaki abrió los ojos repentinamente al escuchar aquel grito de dolor de aquel monstruo, no, eso no fue…esa energía

El sonido de estática llamo su atención, lentamente dirigió su mirada a su costado izquierdo y allí lo vio…

Naruto después de su enfrentamiento contra aquel Ángel caído que trato de matarlo se dirigió a su hogar donde fue recibido por una sonriente Kushina quien lo recibió con un abrazo, Naruto rápidamente fue a su cuarto y de allí fue a ducharse

-Me pregunto si ese demonio del clan Gremory ya le ha informado a su Rey—se preguntó mentalmente el rubio mientras permanecía quieto en la ducha, sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo

20 minutos después Naruto salía de la ducha mientras caminaba por los pasillos secándose el cabello con una toalla de repente lo sintió

-Qué. Presencia tan asquerosa…-en un murmullo Naruto dijo para si mismo mientras detenía su avance hacia su habitación—¡Dime Kurama lo sientes?

- **-Desde luego que sí, esta firma de energía realmente es asquerosa, tanta sangre y muerte…-** la voz del Zorro de las nueve colas resonó en la mente del rubio

-Y no solo es eso, siento una firma de energía demoniaca que reconocería en cualquier lado cerca de esa-

-¿Naruto-chan sucede algo? —la voz de su madre saco de su conversación a Naruto quien poso su mirada en su madre quien le miraba preocupada

-No, no sucede nada Oka-san-negando con una mano Naruto le dijo a su madre

-Ok…la cena estará lista dentro de poco más vale que te apures a vestirte—Kushina dijo eso mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras dejando al rubio quien se quedó parado en el pasillo

Naruto fue hacia su cuarto y una vez allí Cerrando los ojos recito unas palabras

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu…-de repente una explosión de humo apareció al lado del rubio y cuando esta se aclaró una copia exacta del Uzumaki estaba presente, ambos se miraron y asintieron

5 minutos después Naruto iba por las calles de Kuoh corriendo mientras llevaba puesto una gabardina cubriendo su cuerpo

-es por este lugar…-murmuro para si mismo mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad

Un rayo cayo

Gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre él, pero él rubio no se detuvo y siguió su marcha, siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un almacén abandonado

-Aquí es…el olor a sangre lo delata—con un murmuro Naruto se adentró en aquel lugar que estaba ahora oscuro, fue caminando por aquel tétrico lugar—hay rastro de energía demoniaca por doquier, hubo una lucha intensa…

-¡Ahí estas! ¡Grrrr! —una bestial voz llego a los oídos de Naruto quien dirigió su mirada al origen de esta y allí lo vio

- **Que perro más feo—** Naruto escucho a la voz de su compañero Kurama decir

-Ciertamente lo es…-contesto Naruto mirando a la enorme bestia-Esa es Tsubaki?...vaya por lo que veo esta muy mal, ese demonio tiene una fuerza considerable y el que Sona la enviara a este lugar…

-Ahora…¡Muere!

-Hora de actuar…

Naruto en u parpadeo habia desaparecido y reapareció a un costado del demonio callejero

-(Hora de probar esta técnica)—pensó Naruto mientras acumulaba energía en su palma de la mano derecha y apuntaba hacia el monstruo

[ Denki Denki: electric death ]

Actualidad

Tsubaki miro sorprendida como el monstruo salía volando lejos de ella debido un torrente de rayos que impactaron en él mandándolo a impactar a un conteiner enterrándolo en él , miro con cautela al recién llegado quien permanecía con su mano extendida como muestra de que el habia lanzado el ataque.

Lentamente Naruto bajo su brazo y poso su mirada en la chica castaña, acercándose a paso lento hacia la chica Naruto se fue acercando hacia a ella

Tsubaki se puso alerta tensado su cuerpo se preparó para lo que pudiera suceder

-Relájate, no tengo intensión de hacerte daño, así que relájate un poco—con voz distorsionada Naruto hablo mientras se detenía frente a la castaña y le extendía su mano

La chica de forma dudosa acerco su mano a la de el para aceptar el gesto, pero repentinamente Naruto sujeto su mano y la lanzo unos metros de distancia

-Damned fire! (Fuego maldito)

De repente un gran torrente de fuego se dirigió hacia Naruto

-Omote: Kanton—susurro Naruto con calma sin moverse de esa posición

Tsubaki miro en shock como el torrente de fuego consumía pro completo el cuerpo del encapuchado, vio como el monstruo que hace unos momentos estaba estampado en un conteiner estaba de pie con su hocico abierto

-Eso le enseñara a no meterse en mi camino Jajajajaja!—mofándose de lo que el ya creía era su victoria el perro deforme exclamo

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-

El demonio renegado y la chica castaña quedaron en shock al escucha esas palabras salir de las llamas, cuando este se despejo ambos pudieron observar como hay parado estaba Naruto sin ningún tipo de herida o rasguño en su gabardina

-¡Grrr! ¡Maldito cómo es posible que estés como si nada después de recibir m ataque! —gruño furioso aquel perro deforme mientras miraba con sed de sangre a Naruto

Naruto ignoro esas palabras y poso su mirada en la chica

-Te encuentras bien?—con esa pregunta se dirigió a la chica quien estaba todavía aturdida

Tsubaki por su parte lo miro y asintió lentamente

-¡Maldito me estas ignorando! –con furia el demonio renegado se lanzo contra Naruto quien permaneció quieto, una vez estuvo encima de su presa el demonio abrió su boca dispuesto a devorárselo

Naruto sin embargo en un parpadeo desapareció, dejando en shock a la Demonio por aquella velocidad

-(¡Es veloz…es más veloz que un caballero!)—pensó la chica mientras miraba la batalla

-Donagon, demonio renegado de clase A, se te acusa por asesinar a tu amo y expandir el miedo y terror en varias ciudades asesinando y devorando a seres humanos…tu castigo, la muerte—

La voz de Naruto se escuchó por todo el lugar, el mencionado Donagon busco por todos lados con su vista a su oponente

-¡Donde!, ¡Donde estas, desgraciado hijo de puta!, ¡sal de allí para que pueda devorarte humano de mierda!-grito con ira ciega aquel demonio de nombre Donagon

-Aquí arriba…

Donagon y Tsubaki elevaron su mirada hacia el techo de aquel almacén y se quedaron perplrejos por o que veían sus ojos

Alli parado en techo se encontraba el encapuchado

-Que demoni….!

A una gran velocidad haciendo unas poses de manos Naruto inhalo una gran cantidad de aire

-¡Estilo de Viento: Vendaval! – exclamo Naruto expulsando un torrente de aire el cual parcia un tornado de su boca

-GRYAAAAAAR- Donagon rugió de dolor mientras recibía el ataque de Naruto de lleno creando una pequeña explosión levantando una capa de polvo y cemento

Naruto se despegó del techo y cayo elegantemente al suelo, vio como la capa de humo se despejaba y allí debido a la técnica usada se habia creado un cráter y en medio de ee estaba un magullado Donagon quien se levantaba lentamente

-Tu…maldito…-gruño el demonio mirando con odio a Naruto quien solo se cruzó de brazos-¡No te burles de mi!—rugio mientras ahora estaba firmemente parado

-No me burlo, es solo que ya no tengo necesidad de eliminarte yo…-contesto

-Que…?

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

De improvisto un gran torrente de agua impacto contra el demonio renegado, qien no pudo hacer nada enviándolo a volar hacia un conteiner

¡Zas!

¡Zas!

¡Zas!

Un borrón de color Marrón fue lo que vio el demonio

-GYAAARRRR—antes de gritar de dolor al sentir como sus miembros eran desprendidos de su cuerpo

¡POOOONNNNNDDDDD!

El demonio sintió como todos los huesos de su cuerpo eran destrozados y el de cómo era enterrado en el suelo

El demonio ahora sestaba en un estado deplorable mientras sangre salía de sus heridas mas el plus de no tener sus patas (brazos)

Frente el ahora derrotado demonio 4 figuras se postraban frente al moribundo demonio.

Una chica de cabello negro corto llegándole hacia la mitad de su cuello, de ojos violetas siendo cubiertos por unos lentes, llevando el uniforme femenino de la academia de Kuoh, miro hacia donde estaba Naruto y observo con una mirada fría

-¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto la chica de gafas sin dejar de mirar al rubio de incognito

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir alguna otra cosa varios círculos de color carmesí, con el logo d la familia Gremory se hicieron presente

-(Esto se pone cada vez mejor)-pensó con sarcasmo Naruto

…

Continuara…

….

En un lugar desolado libre de cualquier civilización, la nieve azotaba con fuerza aquel desierto congelado

¡Crack!

De repente el suelo hecho de hielo se empezó a agrietar, una luz de color blanco brillaba tenuemente de aquellas grietas

Un rugido ensordecedor se escuchó…

…

Avances

-¡Me debes una maldita explicación! —se escuchó el grito de Naruko resonar en el salón donde estaban

-¿Quieres unirte a mi nobleza? —fueron las palabras de Rías

-¿Podrías morir por mí?

-¡Maldita! ¡Cómo te atreves! —grito Naruto con furia mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos mientras veía la escena frente a el

Próximo capítulo:

Revelaciones, la emperatriz del dragón rojo

Espero sus comentarios

Por cierto publique una historia crossover entre dragon Ball Z y High School DxD Si les interesa esta en mi perfil


End file.
